


Hi

by moonginn



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, deaf sledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonginn/pseuds/moonginn
Summary: Everyone gets words on their arm. Y’know, except Snaf’.





	Hi

**Author's Note:**

> this is My first the pacific thing also ive not written in quite a bit so apologies if its shit

Everyone gets words on their arm. The first words their soulmate says to them.

Everyone doesn’t include Snafu. His arms were completely blank. No one in his family knew why, and, as it was shameful not to have a soulmate, - society said you were doomed to a life of unhappiness - they never asked. He checked every now and then when he was young if they’d appear magically - despite everyone telling him that’s just not how it works, you either have words on your arm from birth or you’re - well, for lack of a better word, absolutely fucked. Snafu fell into the absolutely fucked category.

Eventually, he grew from hopeful and desperate to rebellious. Fuck soulmates, right? One night stands are a thing. He can probably just find someone who doesn’t want their soulmate or something and he can live his damn unhappy life.

He grew out of that too. He needed to be an adult eventually, and while he gave his best smile every time his friends got hitched, it still hurt. But he’d get over it. There were more important things.

.

Sledge was a hopeless romantic. He dreamed days and nights about his soulmate, - what was their personality? What color are their eyes? Was their hair soft? Were they also deaf? - ignoring the frustration of his words - or word.

Hi.

So many people have said that to him, it was absolutely ridiculous. Wasn’t there anything else his soulmate could’ve said? He knew words didn’t show up if you didn’t say them out loud, so the greeting couldn’t have been signed. They could be pretty much anyone he had ever met, for Christ’s sake, and he had no further clues to who his soulmate, the woman he was supposed to spend his entire life with, the woman who was his perfect match, was.

He felt bad for his soulmate. He was mute, only making noises unintentionally. His soulmate would probably never hear his voice, and, even worse, have a blank arm.

He’d hate to think that the love of his life wasn’t out looking for him as well, thinking maybe they didn’t even have a soulmate. That’d kill him.

.

“Hi.” Snafu said to the man with gleaming copper hair standing in front of him. 

Sledge slid him a paper.

Snafu looked at the man suspiciously, wondering what all the fuss was about and carefully unfolding the paper. On it was written, in quite neat handwriting may he add, the words, “I apologize for the inconvenience, I’m deaf. I’m here for an appointment with Dr Winters? My name is Eugene Sledge.”

Meanwhile, the word on Eugene’s arm started to hurt. His mind entertained the idea that it could be because this man - Merriell, his name tag read - could be his soulmate, but only for a second. He couldn’t possibly have found the love of his life in this damn situation? No, that’s- his arm was really burning now.

Merriell tapped Eugene’s shoulder and started signing, _I’m Merriell_. Resisting the urge to sign ‘but you can call me anytime’, he continued with slow, careful movements, _can you fill this out and I’ll get it to him, just wait here._

 _I think you’re my soulmate_. Eugene signed back, wide-eyed. As soon as Merriell touched him, the burning stopped. Oh boy. The receptionist at his doctor’s clinic was his fucking _soulmate_.

Merriell blinked. Seriously? He had a soulmate? That... would explain a lot of things. Eugene didn’t speak, but he was still there. He had a soulmate. Merriell motherfucking Shelton had a soulmate.

Merriell broke into a grin. His ASL wasn’t perfect - hell, he barely ever used it, how could it be? - but he tried signing the words Can I kiss you? with a giant smile, bright red blush on his cheeks.

Eugene frantically shook his head up and down while Snafu smiled impossibly wider, cupping Eugene’s cheeks over the reception table and smashing their lips together.

Snafu got better at sign language. Eugene kept his hopeless romantic attitude. Snafu’s days were brighter with Eugene’s glimmering hair and shy smiles. Eugene’s days were invigorated by Snafu’s sick comments that made him laugh louder than they should’ve and his snarky smirks that quickly turned to full blown smiles. They found each other perfect, just as soulmates should.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall liked this! It’s tiny but good things can come in small packages (if that’s the correct saying)


End file.
